Make You Feel My Love
by Xiomy318
Summary: AU- One shot of what should had been… UPDATE: It's no longer a one shot :)
1. Chapter 1

This is purely an AU one-shot. Maybe, I'll write a second part to it but honestly, I highly doubt it. As I was writing for There's Us and I Won't Give Up, I had an idea to write a piece of an happy ending, we, the viewers did not get.

The inspiration to this story is "Make You Feel My Love," the Adele version (kudos to Bob Dylan for writing such a beautiful song). I would recommend for you guys to check out the Adele version to this song (My favorite rendition is the live concert at the Royal Albert Hall. I get goosebumps every time I watch it.)

Down below, I have included some images to help with the visuals.

As for the location, it does exist. I went to school there and that was our backyard :) If I ever get married, it would be in my former alma mater. Connecticut is as beautiful as those pictures show.

Please review and respond. :)

XOXO

The Flowers: cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=34494098

Location: .

.

The Dress: /wp-content/uploads/2013/10/5_Wedding_Dress_Trends_Image_

Make You Feel My Love

He pushed his hands into his pockets to avoid pacing back and forth. In order to focus his nerves elsewhere, he looked around and a small smile formed around his lips. The fall leaves were beautiful. All the different oranges, reds, and yellows reflected perfectly on the lakes' surface. All around him, the floor was carpeted by the fallen leaves making his surroundings even more beautiful. It was a bit chilly but it wasn't unbearably so. The perfect weather for a light jacket or hoodie.

When Tara first suggested to move out East, he was very hesitant. He was used to the Californian sun and sunny weather all year around. It was her recollections of autumn and winter in Chicago that made him want to try a change in scenery. She said that there wasn't anything as beautiful as watching the fall leaves fall in late September or having a white Christmas, the ground covered in snow. After much inner conflict and some arguments, they packed up their boys and moved to a sleepy town in Connecticut where they had been living for a little over a year.

At first he was scared to leave behind the only life he had known. Charming and the club were always his safe haven. It was the cartel, Piney's death and Tara's accident that pushed him to leave. Shit was hitting too close to home for his comfort and he refused for his children to be cursed the same way he was-they were going to have a life outside of the poison of Samcro.

After her hand got crushed, Tara was resentful for a while. Yes, she loved him and their boys above but she had enough of Samcro and Gemma. It took a lot of work, but he was able to get his kids out just in time. At first, they moved to Oregon, where Tara received physical therapy for her hand. It took months of hard work and dedication and endless surgeries to get her hand back to where it was before the accident. Luckily, the hospital in Oregon needed Tara's skills and knowledge so much that they were willing to work with her.

His road to recovery was also hard and painful. After finding out that JT was killed by Clay, Jax swore to leave behind the world that had taken so much from him. He rode out to his P.O and begged for him to work out some deal with the FEDS and his lawyer so he could leave the state. With Lowen's help, he was able to compile a strong enough case to get the hell out of Charming. Tara's accident and Samcro's history of violece was a massive help.

But even Oregon wasn't far enough from Samcro. Within weeks of their move, Gemma and Clay brought their shit to his home. Tig's accidental murder of Damon Pope's daughter brought new heat to the club. Heat that led to the death of his best friend. When he and Tara travel back to Charming for the funeral, he knew he was forever done with Samcro. It was when the dirt hit Opie's coffin that he knew that it wasn't worth it. All the heartache and death was not worth it at all.

They drove back to Oregon that same day. That night, he insisted that their boys slept with them in their bed and he held onto his family. He held onto them as he cried his woes to Tara, their boys soundly asleep in between them. It was then that Tara admitted Gemma's involvement in JT's death. She confessed that she was trying to protect him from the disappointment and heartbreak of knowing that his own mother had his father killed. As much as it hurt, deep down he knew that Gemma was capable of that and much more. The next morning, he agreed to move far away from California even if it meant leaving Oregon and their cute, cozy home behind. He cut all ties with Samcro and refused to ever speak to his mother again, much to the shock of everyone.

It took them a couple of months, but they were able to save enough money to buy a new home and move away from all the chaos. Tara secured a job at one of the top hospitals in New York City and he was able to join a convict rehab program for former gang members. The hardest part was getting rid of the tattoo on his back. Slowly but surely he got it removed with funds from the rehab program and Tara's unconditional love and support. He cried the first time he saw his back without it. The tears weren't just out of pain or loss... they were tears of relief as well.

With the aid of the rehab program and its counselors, he was able to secure a job as a counselor in the East Coast. He helped at risk kids get their shit together before it was too late. Together, he and Tara took the Metro North into the City and left their boys in their respective schools. By the time he was done with work, he would ride the train back to Connecticut and pick up their kids from the babysitters. Sometimes, he would get home before Tara. He would start dinner and play with the boys and enjoyed the peace that came with his new lifestyle. When he and Tara arrive home together, she would take over in the kitchen and he would just write. In those first few months, he wrote and wrote non-stop until he had a whole manuscript. By the time their first year in Connecticut came to a close, he had a publishing deal.

When the royalties started rolling in from his first book, Jax saved enough to start his own Harley-Davidson custom shop. During the weekends, he brought some of the kids he counseled and showed them that there was a way out. They got to work on bikes and use his shop as a way to stay out of the streets. It was a fairly simple life without any sort of excitement but he wouldn't change it for the world. Everyday he saw his boys grow up. Everyday he went to sleep knowing that his family was safe.

And now, four years later after his departure from Charming, he was standing by the lake, waiting to make one of his dreams come true.

He felt the sleeves to his blazer being pulled. Looking down, he saw Abel grinning at him, with the massive gap where his two front teeth use to be in full display.

Jax crouched down so he was at eye level with his eldest son. "Hey buddy. Are you ready for Mommy?" he whispered.

Abel nodded and he looked towards the aisle where Tara was slow emerging with Thomas holding her hand.

She had a bouquet of white and yellow calla lilies in her hand. Her dress, simple and lacy flowed gently behind her. She laughed and held onto Thomas's hand tightly as he jumped up and down, making his way down the aisle with his Momma.

It was a moment he wish he could have captured with a picture. Her head thrown back, laughing as their son jumped out of pure glee.

He felt the tears dwelling in his eyes and he couldn't help but smile as he saw Abel walk to greet his mother, mid-way thru the aisle. She gave her bouquet to Thomas and grabbed Abel's extended hand. Together, all three finished walking down the aisle, laughing together as Thomas continued jumping out of excitement. Although Thomas was a perfect mixture of him and Tara, look wise, everyday, he became more and more like Jax. Thomas was always creating some mischief, much to Tara's dismay and Jax's amusement. Abel on the other hand, was all Tara. Quiet and observant even though, he looked like Jax's mini-me.

By the time she reached him, he had tears running down his face and he gently kissed her lips.

"Not yet Daddy!" yelled Thomas, causing Tara, Jax and the priest to laugh out loud.

The boys stood to the side and both Tara and he turned to look at the priest. Tara squeezed his hand and he looked over to her, a smile of content spreading thru his lips. This is what he always wanted. Her, by his side, as his wife. Minutes tricked down and he barely paid attention to what the priest was saying. He kept stealing glances at Tara, so captivated by her beauty and grace.

They turned to face each other when the priest asked them to recite their vows. Tara was always the light to his dark world. She gave him love and hope when there wasn't any. She was brought into his life to guide him in his darkest moments and for that he would forever be thankful. By the time he was done with his vows, Tara had tears streaming down her eyes. Ever so connected with his Momma, Abel soon started to cry too.

Tara's vows were about their history and how they always found their way to one another.. How love their love conquered distance, death, and everything in between. And how together, they could conquer everything. By the time she finished, he wanted the priest to hurry up and declare them husband and wife.

When he slipped the wedding band into her slender finger, he felt a shift within himself. His world was finally complete in every way that mattered.

She looked right into his eyes as she slipped the wedding band into his finger. "I love you," she mouthed as the priest said his last words.

When the priest declared them husband and wife, Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. The priest didn't even finish saying, "You may kiss the bride." Jax kissed Tara with all of him.

Time was lost to him at that moment. He didn't know how long they kissed for but Tara finally pulled away when she heard Abel's "Gross," and Thomas's "ewwww." She laughed as she crouched down and open her arms for her boys. They ran to their Momma's arms and Jax also crouched down to give his family the love and attention they deserved.

"Finally," he whispered as he placed a kiss on Tara's head. "Finally."

* * *

Abel and Thomas ran around in circles, chasing each other much like he use to do with Opie and his own brother before he died.

He sat on the bench with Tara snuggled right next to him. She had put on his blazer and she smiled as she watched the boys chase each other, the leaves falling gently from a tree nearby.

"Jax," she whispered.

He looked down at his blushing bride. "Yea, babe."

Tara sat up and reached to grab her bouquet. She placed her small hand in between the flowers and whipped out a small rectangular box.

"For you," she whispered.

Jax looked at her with surprised as he opened the box.

"Tara?" he questioned as he picked up the object from the box.

She nodded as he picked up the small, silver rattle.

In cursive letters the rattle had the most beautiful message he has ever read. "_See you in March, Daddy_."

"Our baby girl," he whispered as he felt a lump on his throat.

"We don't know that yet," Tara smiled.

Jax pulled her in for a small kiss.

He smiled and bumped his forehead with hers. "I love you, Tara." He rubbed her belly. "I love you too, baby girl."

_See you in March, my sweet daughter,_ he thought, as he pulled Tara in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter to Make You Feel My Love. All from Tara's POV. This takes place a few months after the first chapter.

Make You Feel My Love- Part 2

Tara groaned as she rubbed her swollen belly.

_Can this baby be born already_, she thought, as she made her way down to her kitchen.

She made sure to count the steps while she went down the stairs. Her massive stomach made it impossible for her to see past her belly. Jax often worried that she would trip on her own feet while going down the stairs. He wanted to make one of the offices downstairs into a bedroom so to avoid for her to go up and down the steps. She refused, stating that she didn't want to feel like an invalid in her own home. Plus, she was at the end stages of her pregnancy. It was ridiculous to have their bedroom on the bottom floor, when the nursery would be upstairs.

As she finally reached the bottom floor, Tara noted how white everything looked in the outside. Walking towards the nearest window, she saw how everything was covered in fresh snow. Sometimes it amazed her, how much snow the East got. This past winter has been plagued with snowstorm after snowstorm, forcing her to go into maternity leave earlier than anticipated. She and her husband agreed that her taking the train into the City everyday so into the pregnancy was a bad idea, specially after the scare she had a few months back.

Back in December, she was walking from the train station to her car after work. Suddenly, she slipped on some icy steps. She didn't think much of it expect that her ass would be horribly bruised for a week. Some nice pedestrians helped her get up and walked her to her car. The whole humiliation of it had Tara turning deep red.

By the time she got home, she had tried to forget about the incident although she felt a bit uneasy. She tried to enjoy a quiet evening with her boys and husband but her gut was telling her something was off. She tried to shrug it off and continued with her night. It wasn't until she was showering, that she noticed the drops of blood leaking out of her. By the time she yelled out Jax's name, she was a slobbering mess, causing Jax to briefly panic. How Jax managed to bundle their boys up, get her dress and to the nearest hospital in less than 30 minutes was beyond her, but never was she more thankful for him than on that night.

The doctors told her that she would need to take the rest of the pregnancy easy, with no sort of stress or strenuous physical activities. Even though she knew herself everything would be fine, a part of her worried that her baby girl would be harmed in any sort of way. Jax made her promise that she would stay at home for the rest of the pregnancy. As much as she hated the idea of being home for the remaining part and as much as she loved her career as a surgeon, she loved her family more. The next day, she went on maternity leave and spent most of the winter, nesting, making their home ready for the new addition to the family.

It was also great to have the boys with her as soon as they arrived from school. Given her career as a surgeon, sometimes, she spent too many hours away from her boys. Sometimes she missed important markers, such as when Abel learned how to ride a bike, given the numbers of hours she spent in the OR. She tried to make it up to them as much as possible and Jax was more than happy to pick up the slack but it still made her feel guilty that she was missing so much.

Tara made her way to the kitchen and noticed the mess that the men in her life happened to make every morning before they departed. As much as she loved her husband, she had to admit that he was a messy man. And it seemed that her sons also inherited that trait from their father.

Given that she was near her due date, Jax made it his mission to wake up early and make breakfast for the boys. He would then get them ready for school and personally drop them off as well, giving Tara a well deserve break from playing house mom. This meant that she was able to sleep in as much as she wanted in the mornings, without having to worry about the boys morning routines. On the other hand, this also meant cleaning up after her messy husband and sons as soon as she stepped foot into her kitchen.

After putting a kettle on the stove, Tara proceeded to clean the mess of dirty dishes and spilled milk.

She was half way done with the dishes when she heard the house phone ring. Smiling, she picked up, knowing who was on the other line.

"Hi."

"Hey babe. How are my two beautiful girls?"

"Same as yesterday, babe." Tara moved to turn off the stove. She poured herself a mug of hot water and popped a tea bag inside. She heard the horns in the background. "Where are you?"

"Just getting another cup of coffee. Someone kept me up late last night," Jax teased.

Tara blushed a little. She sat down on her kitchen table, "Sorry about that," she teased back. One of the greatest things about her pregnancy was the fact that she and Jax's sex life was absolutely amazing. Everyday, expect for the week after her hospital scare, they made passionate love, twice or three times a day. On the weekends, it was more. Her sex drive was absolutely insane, which her husband, of course loved.

"I am not sorry. I love being inside of you, Tara."

She could picture his little smirk after saying that.

"Jax!" she giggled.

"It's true, babe. Every time we make love, its like I enter my own personal heaven."

Tara felt the heat spread all across her body. "Jax, please come home," she whispered. "I need you. I need you inside me."

Jax groaned. "I can't babe. I have a full schedule."

She heard a honk of a car. "I am crossing you asshole," her husband yelled.

"Fucking cab drivers," he muttered.

"I am going to let you go before you get hit by one of those nasty yellow cabs."

Tara stood and put her now empty mug in the sink. She heard a knock on the door. "Besides, someone is knocking at our door."

"Ok. I'll call you later, babe."

"I love you," Tara said as she walked towards her front door.

"I love you too, babe."

Tara hung up the phone and slipped it into her robe as she opened her front door.

Her mouth flew open in shock.

"Oh my God," one of her hands flew to her stomach as she quickly tried to slam the door shut.

The door never got to close as a perfectly polished boot stopped the door from shutting.

"Hello doc," a sinister smile curling in her face. She pushed the door wide open and walked into the house like she owned it.

"Get out, Gemma." Tara pointed to the outside. "My family doesn't need you here to stir shit up."

"That is no way to greet your mother-in-law, darling." Gemma looked around the foyer. "Nice place."

Tara felt the cold air getting into her home. Shivering, she shut the door and crossed her arms.

"Say what you have to say and get out."

Gemma focused her dark eyes on her. Despite her biker-la-glam look, Tara could see that Gemma had aged tremendously in the past couple of years. Her hair still had the blonde streaks, however, it seemed that her hair was thinner and had lost a lot of volume. Her face was filled with wrinkles even though she tried to hide them by putting on too much make-up. Given the cold winter, Gemma managed to find a leather coat that hugged her curves and propelled her cleavage. She even had leather gloves that covered her slender hands. Even with all the leather and make-up, Gemma looked ragged. Losing her family really did a number on her.

"Can we sit and talk for a bit. Maybe catch up. You could tell me about the new baby" Gemma pointed at Tara's swollen belly.

Tara unfolded her arms and placed her hand inside her robe pockets. "I have nothing to say to you. My husband has nothing to say to you." She turned on her house phone and hit redial, hoping that Jax answered his phone. "Now, get out of my house before I call the damn cops."

"Your problem was that you always thought you were better than anyone, doc. You fucking ripped my family apart. You took my son and my babies away from me." Gemma stepped closer to her.

"Your babies? My sons are MY sons and you will never get close to them ever again. They will NOT know that life. They aren't going to grow up like their father did."

"No, no sweetheart." Gemma smiled. "Jax was meant to be King of Charming. His father and I had it all planned. He was going to take over the gavel and ruled over all the charters..."

"Which father are you referring to? The one you married and bossed around like the chump he is or the one you had murdered?"

What Tara saw in Gemma's eyes scared the crap out of her. Maybe it was self preservation or pure reaction but Tara ran for the kitchen. She felt Gemma grab her and throw her against the linoleum floor. She yelled as she felt her stomach hit the floor first.

She tried to flip herself sideways as she felt Gemma grabbing to her foot. Tara kicked with all of her might feeling flesh against her foot. She struggled to get up giving Gemma the time to recover from whatever blow Tara had managed to land. She felt her baby kick horribly against her stomach and Tara fought. She fought for her life and for the life of her baby. She scratched and bite and yelled until she felt darkness surrounding her.

Tara felt the blood pool around her and the last imagines she had was that of her magical wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

Make You Feel My Love-Part 3

He stared at his hands. Its all he has been doing for the past fifteen minutes while he waited quietly.

He didn't look up when he heard the buzzer. He just stated at his hands, the white gold band in his left hand reflecting perfectly against the harsh lights.

Even when she sat in front of him, he didn't stop looking at his hands. The hands that did so much bad shit when he lived in Charming. The same hands that were trying to do better in life. The hands that he used everyday to make up for all the stuff he did for the club for over ten years. When he left Charming, he swore he would never use those hands to harm anyone else. He knew being a father changed him. Having two sons shifted his view of the world just like Tara did when he fell in love with her. When he had Abel, he saw the bigger picture for the first time. Then Thomas came along and he knew he had to do right by his family. When he and Tara packed their boys, he swore that he wouldn't let the violence touch his family ever again. And yet, it seemed like his past kept bitting him in the ass. He swore he wouldn't kill ever again. Yet, the rage he felt at this moment was beyond blindly. If it weren't for his current setting, he knew he would kill one more time. So instead of acting impulsively, like he did when he lived in California, he looked at his hands, trying to see past the fog that was his rage.

"Jackson," she whispered.

He looked up and saw the woman who was suppose to be his mother. Her face was free of her trademark make-up. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her hands were cuffed in front of her. She had dark shadows under her eyes. She looked tired and old. Orange didn't suit her at all.

"Jackson," she whispered once more and tried to reach for his hands.

"Don't fucking touch me." He removed his hands from the steel table. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again."

He felt his anger boiling over and he closed his eyes and thought of his babies. They were what were keeping him sane.

"How could you?" he whispered, opening his eyes slowly. He saw her lips tremble as she tried to formulate words that could possible justify what she did.

"I just lost it. She took you away from me, away from the club, from Charming...She said I would never see the boys again and I just lost it..."

"You fucking lost it?" Jax said, his voice laced with pure venom. "Do you know what I have lost? Do you, Gemma?" He leaned forward, "I lost my father because of you and that damn club. I nearly lost my son. I lost my best friend. I lost Donna. I lost Half-Sack. I love Piney. I lost Tara for ten years. I nearly lost my fucking life. And all you care about is yourself, you selfish bitch."

Gemma flinched. "Jackson! I am still your mother! You speak to me with respect!"

"No, Gemma. The day I found out you had my father killed was the day you lost your right to call yourself my mother. The day you went and attacked my pregnant wife, was the day you ceased to exist to me."

"Then why did you come here?" Gemma cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I just came to tell you that after the trial you will never see me or my kids ever again. I will testify against you in your trial. I'll tell the jury how I heard you attack my defenseless pregnant wife in our own home. You are dead to me, Gemma Morrow. You are absolutely dead to me."

"Jackson, please." Gemma reached out to him. "I did it for you. I just wanted you home, baby."

Jax laughed. "No, you didn't want me home. You wanted me for yourself. You didn't care who you had to get rid of in order to achieve that."

Jax stood. "Good-bye, Gemma."

"WAIT!" Gemma scrambled to stand. "Is Tara..."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY HER NAME!" Jax yelled.

"Sir?" an officer walked towards them.

Jax put his hands up signaling that he was almost done.

"Don't you ever say her name again. Is she alive? Is that what you want to know?"

"I loved Tara like my own flesh and blood and she just..."

"You loved her? You are incapable of any form of love, Gemma. You, rotting in here, not knowing if my wife and child made it out alive will be part of your punishment. Live with the fact that you might have killed your own grandchild. Live with the fact that maybe, Abel and Thomas will grow up without a mother. You rot in here with your own guilt, you selfish piece of shit."

"JAX!"

He turned and walked out of the visiting room without a glance back, Gemma yelling out his name over and over again.

/

**Two Days Later**

He parked the rental in front of the piece of shit motel he was staying at.

He knew were he should have been but first he needed to take care of business.

Grabbing his bag, Jax checked in and quickly made his way to the room.

Dropping everything by the door, Jax knew he should get a couple of hours of sleep before night approached. For nearly two months, he barely slept, his mothers' attack on Tara and their baby creating huge consequences that did not allow for him to have a moments' peace.

He laid down and thought of his wife. For nearly twenty years, Tara was the only source of hope in his life. The only good thing, besides his sons that ever came out of Charming.

He felt the tears dwell on his eyes and quickly pushed them away. Now was not the time to break apart. He needed to be strong for what he had to do.

Jax closed his eyes and allowed for sleep to take over.

/

It was the persistent knocking that woke him up. He reached out to the other side of the bed to notice how cold that side felt. Usually Tara was always there, keeping him warm. It was then that he realized that he wasn't home and that Tara wouldn't be there with him.

The knocking continued and he groggily stood to open the door.

"Brotha," Jax barely had time to register the arms wrapping him in a huge hug.

Jax gladly returned the hug of Chibs while Bobby waited to receive his.

Jax closed his eyes and felt the tears burning in his eyes. As much as he hated Samcro for what it did to his family and friends, he couldn't deny that he still loved Chibs and Bobby. They were the only ones who he felt loved him unconditionally. The only two how understood his decision to leave Charming, no judgments in their parts.

Jax released Chibs and looked to Bobby. They also embraced.

Releasing Bobby, Jax motioned for them to walk in the room.

Bobby sat in the nearest chair by the door and Chibs opted to stand in front of the cheap looking wardrobe. Jax sat on the bed.

There was a pregnant pause before Bobby spoke, always the insightful one of the club.

"Sorry to hear about Tara..."

Jax shook his head. "Please don't..." he whispered, the guilt of what happened to his wife weighing heavily on him.

"Jackie boy, what Gemma did was not your fault," countered Chibs, his eyes watering.

Jax swallowed the lump that formed on his throat. He took a deep breath before speaking. "As you know, Gemma will be put away for a long time for what she did to my family. I'm going to testify against her."

He saw Bobby shift in his chair.

Jax continued, "this means that the club might have some heat for a while given that I will also bring to light her involvement in JT's death."

"What?" Chibs asked, in utter shock.

"Jax, what are you talking about?"

Jax stood and walked over to where he had dropped his bag. He opened his book bag and took out a stack of letters that Tara had given him a couple of years back. He turned and gave the letters to Bobby.

"Those letters were written by JT. In them, he wrote that he was afraid that Clay and Gemma were going to kill him. When we were in Stockton, Tara did some digging and she came to the conclusion that Clay and Gemma had Lowell Harland Sr fuck around with JT's bike. As you know, a few weeks after JT died, Lowell was killed by the Mayans. I think that Clay had that shit planned out so Lowell wouldn't turn against him. When Tara found the letters, she told Piney about them. That was the leverage Piney had against Clay. Piney threatened Clay with exposing the truth if Clay didn't get the club out of muling drugs for Romeo. Piney wasn't killed by the cartel. Clay killed Piney and then put out a hit on Tara. That's how her hand got smashed. It was all Clay and Gemma's doing. It was cause of them that my family is the way it is now. It's cause of them that Samcro is barely hanging on a thread. Those letters prove it. They prove Clay's and Gemma's involvement in JT's death. A death that Unser covered up."

Neither Bobby nor Chibs said anything for a long while. Jax sat back down on the bed and leaned against the headboard his eyes closed as he waited for his companions to break the silence.

"What do yuh want to do, Jackie boy?" asked Chibs. "Clay still has the gavel and he will neva let you put his old lady behind bars. Don't matta that they are separared."

"That's why I reached out to you two." Jax opened his eyes and looked at his former brothers. "I need a favor."

/

**One day later**

He looked at his hands. Over five years ago, he swore he would never do any more harm with those hands. He swore that no one would ever hurt his family ever again. As he crouched by the woods, he noticed the reflecting lights approaching him. He heard them park their bikes.

"Where the fuck are they?"

"Give them a minute, Clay."

He heard the flicker of a light and saw the smoke coming from a cigar.

Jax stood and quietly made this way to the men standing by their bikes.

It didn't take long for Clay to notice him. By the time, he drew his piece out, Jax had his pointed at his stepfather. He knew that Bobby and Chibs would have his back, if need be.

"What the fuck is going on?" Clay spit out his cigar.

"Revenge has no boundaries," answered Jax, his gun pointed at the man who raised him for more than half his life.

"You and your wife took everything from me." Jax thought of his father and Piney. Of Opie and Donna. Of Tara.

Clay gave his shoulders a blasé shrug. "Business is business, son. JT and Piney were in the way. Opie and Donna were collateral damage. And doctor pussy..."

Jax jumped when he heard the gun make contact with Clay's head. Clay fell to the floor and looked up at Bobby who had drawn up his own piece. "Don't disrespect Tara. Not in my presence."

Bobby nodded at Jax.

Jax gave Bobby a grateful nod and looked at the broken man on the floor. "Gemma is going to go away for what she did. I'll make sure of that. But before I testify against her, I knew I had to wrap shit up here."

Clay laughed. "You can't deny you are JT's son. Betraying family over a stupid gash."

Jax's blood started to boil. "The only stupid gash here is you. You let Gemma manipulate you into murdering your own best friend. You let her dictate every aspect of your life for over twenty years. But all of that is now over."

He crouched down to be at eye level with Clay. "I swore I wouldn't kill again. But this isn't just for Tara. This is for Donna, Opie and Piney." Jax stood and pointed the gun to the temple of his stepfather. "This is for them."

He stood there in silence and tried to get his mind to pull the trigger. His hand shook slightly but he knew he had to do this. He had to do this for his family.

"Jackie."

Jax looked at Chibs and saw the love behind the man's eyes.

"I got this."

Jax flinched at the sound of the gun. He saw Clay drop to the floor. Blood trickled down the face of the man who once taught him the importance of brotherhood and loyalty.

Jax looked up and saw Chibs put away his piece. Jax shook his head trying to understand what had occurred. He saw Bobby look at Chibs as well, shock clearly written on his face.

"Yuh swore to neva kill again. You keep your word and go back to the East Coast. We got it from here, Jackie."

"What about..."

"Don't you worry about it, Jax. Just go," answered Bobby. "Go and never come back. We got this."

Jax felt the lump on his throat and walked to where JT's old bike stood hidden. He roared the bike back to life and rode right out of the woods his brothers getting smaller and smaller with the distance.

/

**One Week Later**

Jax parked the bike on his driveway. It was a little before midnight and he was just glad to be home.

After what happened in the woods, he rode out to Nevada where he lay low in Uncle Jury's home for a couple of days. Jury agreed to hide him out until it was safe for Jax to continue out East. He told Jury the truth about Clay and Gemma knowing that his father's old friend would take it to his grave. Jury and the rest of his club rode out to Charming upon receiving the news of Clay's death, giving Jax the perfect opportunity to ride out East while they rode out West.

Jax used Jack Kerouac route to get back home. When they were teens, he and Tara always wanted to take one of Kerouac's routes' East, just like in his novel but never got around to do it. It was one of his biggest regrets...Not riding out part of their dream together. He found some solace in knowing that his father rode out in those roads when he was making his way to California after Vietnam. It was there were JT found some resemblance of a family with the Original Nine. It was Clay and Gemma who fucked it all up.

He made his way to his home, noticing the small flowers that were starting to bloom. He couldn't believe that it was nearly two months later since Gemma broke into his home.

Walking in, he noticed that the kitchen light was on. Walking towards the kitchen, he saw Marta, washing up the last dishes that were on the sink.

"Hey Mr. Teller," she wiped her hands with an old rag.

"Hi Marta. How did the boys behave?" Jax sat down in one of the chairs. He noticed the new tiles on the floors and he felt relieved to not see the blood stains that he couldn't get out weeks before.

"Like angels. They went down a couple of hours ago. They really missed you."

Jax nodded as he drummed his fingers against the table.

"Was business taken care of?" she asked as she put on her light jacket.

"Yes. I took care of everything in California." Jax felt the heaviness in his heart.

They were silent for a few moments.

"I am going home now. You take care Mr. Teller."

"Thank you, Marta. See you tomorrow."

"No. Tomorrow will be family time. I'll come next week."

Jax looked at the old woman who has been taking care of his family since the accident. He gave her a small smile and walked her to the door.

When he saw her get in her car and drive away, Jax made his way upstairs, leaving his old book bag by the door.

He made his way to Abel's light green room and noted how peaceful his eldest son looked while he slept. He loved the way Tara decorated his sons rooms. Given Abel's quiet demeanor, Tara had decided that light green would fit Abel's personality. All around, Jax noted the art supplies sprawled in different areas. Tara always said that Abel had an artistic soul and she was proud to hang up any creation her son produced. He gave Abel a quick kiss on top of his crown before shutting the door closed.

Next, he went to Thomas's red room. At first he wasn't sure of the color Tara chose for Thomas but in hindsight, she got it right. Unlike Abel, Thomas was rowdy and restless. He loved sports and playing rough. He was like a tornado, destroying everything in his path. Thomas had tangled himself in his sheets like he always did. Even in his deepest sleep, his youngest son was restless and full of energy. Jax tried to fix Thomas as much as possible and made his way out of the room.

He had one last room to visit before calling it a night.

Down in the far corner, lay the room that he spent hours sitting in.

Opening the door slowly, he walked into the nursery. Again, he questioned Tara's choice when she decided on gray for the nursery walls. The end result was beautiful. With soft pinks, grays and whites, the nursery was his favorite room in his home. Slowly walking towards the white crib, he saw his beautiful daughter soundly asleep, her head of dark curls shining in the soft light.

He allowed for a smile to form on his lips as he watched his nearly two month old daughter breath in and out, so innocent to the world surrounding her. To think that he nearly lost her. Again, he found himself swallowing the massive lump forming on his throat.

His baby girl looked so much like Tara. Her dark, thick hair. The shape of her lips. The pale skin that will burn in the future when exposed to too much sun. Even her stare was that of her mother. Although, she inherited the color of his eyes, his baby girl looked at him with the same pensive stare that was all Tara.

His baby girl. She and Abel were his miracle babies. Both so close to death if it were for Tara's strengthen as a mother. She kept his babies alive.

Jax felt the tears falling down his face as a small sob escaped his lips. He was so close to loosing them. All because of his mistakes as a man.

For the first time in two months, he allowed for sorrow to spread across his body. He held onto the crib as he cried. He cried silently but freely.

He was so wrapped up on his woe that he didn't feel her arms around him until she placed a small kiss on his back.

He stood straighter and interlaced their fingers as sobs escaped his body. She hugged him tighter and Jax allowed her to hold him. It was minutes later than he was finally able to calm down a bit. He turned in her arms and looked into his wife's beautiful face. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

He closed his eyes as he felt her lips kiss away his tears.

"I love you so much..." he whispered.

"I love you too, Jackson." He opened his eyes and saw the truth behind her words.

"Come, let's go to our bed." She pulled him towards the door. "Let me welcome you home, baby."

He resisted her pull for a moment. He looked down at his baby girl and gave her head a small kiss.

"I love you Sadie Isabelle."

Author's Note:

I am thinking of writing two more chapters to this story. I'll like to thank Elbeewoods. Thanks for your constant and unwavering support. What did you guys think of the first episode of season 7?

Down below are some references that will give this story a clearer picture.

The Route

.

Abel's Room

/creative-green-wall-themes-with-classy-wooden-flooring-in-small-kids-bedroom-design-ideas

Thomas's Room

.

The Nursery

.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: To those readers that do not want to read a sex scene, please skip this chapter. Be advised that certain gaps of the last chapter will be explained in this one. So either skip entirely or skim if you don't want to read the M rated stuff.

Make You Feel My Love-Part 4

When they were teens, Tara always struggled to get Jax to do certain things she enjoyed. Riding the ferris wheel, staying in school, taking bubble baths. The list was endless...She would have to coax him to do such things by promising sex.

When she returned to Charming, she knew he would still give her hell for some of the things she wanted to do together as a couple. He couldn't risk looking like a "pussy" if Samcro ever found out that he sometimes would join Tara in the bathtub while she took a bubble bath. Not that he would ever admit it but Tara knew that teenage Jax and adult Jax found bubble baths to be soothing.

When they moved to Connecticut, it surprised Tara when Jax insisted in buying a house with a massive jacuzzi in the master bathroom. Of course, at the time he played it off by stating that the jacuzzi was solely for her benefit so she could take long baths after a long day at work. As time passed and Jax became more comfortable in his new skin as a former outlaw, he slowly started embracing bathing with his wife.

She disrobed and checked the temperature of the water before getting into the jacuzzi. She leaned in against his strong chest and sighed when she felt his arms wrap around her torso. How she missed him for the past week.

She closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax for the first time in weeks. She inhaled the smell of the bath salts she has put inside the water and the expensive aromatherapy candles that softly lit her bathroom. She felt his lips against her neck and she moaned as his hands wandered to her breast squeezing them softly.

"I miss you so Goddamn much, Tara," he whispered against her neck. She felt his erection on her lower back and she felt the moisture pooling in between the apex of her thighs.

Its been over two months since they made love and every part of her missed his manhood terribly.

She shift so she could face him. She quickly straddled him and Jax didn't waste anytime in attacking her mouth, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. They kissed passionately her fingers weaving thru his short hair. God, how she missed him.

She lifted slightly and felt the tip of his penis edging inside her. Jax looked into her eyes as she slowly slid down his shaft engulfing him in her warmth.

"Is it okay for us to?" he asked tentatively, his fingers finding one of her scars.

"Its been over two months, baby. The doctors gave me the clear three days ago." She rocked her hips against his. Jax moaned and leaned his head back as he allowed her to take control of their love making.

She slowly made love to Jax as they whispered their love to one another. She noticed that his fingers would find their way to her scars as if he could make them disappear. With each movement of her hips, she saw how slowly but surely she was repairing a part of Jax that had been broken since Gemma's attack.

As she felt the pressure building in her spine, she rocked her hips harder, her moans echoing in their bathroom. Jax met each thrust perfectly, their bodies so in synced to one another after so many years of making love. She heard his grunts and heard the water hitting the floor as they created waves around the jacuzzi.

"Baby, I am so closed," she moaned as she threw her head back and felt her body losing control as Jax touched the bundle of nerves in between her thighs.

Jax wrapped his arms around her as they both reached their peak at the same time. She felt the tremors all around her body and felt his seed spilling inside her. She continued rocking her hips until she felt herself land back on Earth.

"Wow," he whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder, his hands forming some sort of pattern on her back.

"Wow," she whispered back.

/

One of the things she missed about her early days with Jax was the fact that he slept in the nude. Now that Abel and Thomas were older, Jax had taken on the habit of sleeping with at least boxers or sweats on. As much as she hated it, she understood that at any given point, her boys could walk in and see their Daddy naked. This would result in questions that neither she nor Jax would be ready to answer anytime soon.

As she watched her husband shrug on some old sweats, she knew that they had a lot to discuss. Although they had started the night in a high note with their passionate sexual reunion, she could sense that he still had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to join her in their beautiful bedroom. She hoped that Sadie would remain sleeping for at least an hour so she and Jax could start a dialogue of what has happened in the past two months.

"Baby?"

He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. She patted the bed and motioned for him to come sit down next to her. When he joined her, she gave him a small kiss and looked into his eyes. She could feel the guilt radiating out of him.

"What happened here with Gemma is not your fault, Jackson. You know that right?"

He shook his head and looked down at his hands. "Of course it is. If Gemma wouldn't be so hell bent in keeping me in Charming, she would had never come after you. She nearly killed you and Sadie."

Tara tilted his face so he would look at her. "Gemma is psychotic and selfish. She has been looking for an excuse to keep us apart since we were kids, baby. She would had found away to come after me even if you would had stay in Charming. She has been wanting me dead since we were teenagers."

"Tara, she attacked you with a carving fork. You don't know how it was to see you that thing sticking out of your belly. When the doctors told me you might not make it, I just..." his voice cracked.

He rubbed his eyes with his hands pushing back the tears the were threatening to spill over. Tara pushed his hands away from his face.

"Please don't hide away from me, Jax," she whispered.

He looked at her his eyes brimming with tears. "I'm so sorry, babe. I'm so sorry."

Tara held onto him as he cried.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember as much from that day as possible. She remembers kicking Gemma and trying to stand up. She remembers throwing one of the toys that Thomas had left around, a firetruck or something, at Gemma, trying to deter the woman she once considered to be a mother. All she wanted to do was protect her baby from the madwoman that was Gemma Morrow-Teller.

She felt the piercings in her abdomen but she continued to fight. Her arms wailed and she knew she got some good hits in. All her fighting and screaming eventually alerted some concern neighbors who rushed over and pulled Gemma way from Tara. By the time the police got there, Tara had lost consciousness and the baby was in massive distress.

From what she was told, Tara had lost a lot of blood from the multiple stab wounds inflicted by Gemma and she was rushed to the hospital. Luckily for her, Jax had heard all the commotion when she pocket dialed him and he rushed to Connecticut, alerting the town's lawmen as he jumped into the nearest cab, making it just in time to the hospital. As they wheeled her into surgery, one of the doctors gave Jax an ultimatum- either save their daughter or save his wife, a decision he was not ready to make. And one he refuse to make it.

Tara kissed Jax's temple as he continued to cry onto her chest. "I love you, Jax," she whispered as she felt a massive lump forming in her throat.

Given Tara's reputation as a gifted surgeon and devoted mother, Jax was allowed to look from a window as they performed an emergency Caesarean section on her. The doctors worried that Sadie had not received enough oxygen while she was in distress. From what the doctors told her afterwards, Sadie was born blue and did not cry when they took her out of Tara's belly. She could just imagine what it was like for Jax. Feeling so helpless in such a situation.

"Why don't you tell me about Sadie's birth?" she asked when she noted that his sobs had subsided.

Jax lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She wiped away the tears as she waited for him to speak.

"It all happened so fast, babe." Jax laid back pulling her to his chest. "She was struggling to breathe. The docs did everything so fast and she was so blue. I thought she was..." Jax shut his eyes. He let out a ragged breath. "I thought she was dead and everything inside me just turned cold. There you were with a tube down your throat, a carving fork sticking out of your stomach, blood dripping everywhere and our baby girl wasn't crying. They took her and put her in this table and I couldn't see what they were doing, so I kept banging against the window, screaming for them to let me in."

Tara felt the tears streaming down her face.

"A nurse came into that room and told me to calm down or they would kick me out of the prep room but I couldn't calm down, Tara. I didn't know if that was going to be the last time I would ever see you or ever see my baby."

Tara wiped her tears as she looked at her husband. "Go on," she encouraged.

"Then she cried. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard, babe. I never heard Abel's first cry or Thomas's either. It was at that moment that I knew I had to be strong for her... for our boys...for us."

Tara nodded.

"They put her in one of those toasters things and wheeled her out of the OR so fast. The nurse told me they were going to take her to the NICU to make sure everything was okay and I couldn't help but to notice the similarities between her birth and Abel's. Two out of our three kids born and rushed to the damn NICU."

She stroked his bare chest as she looked at his face.

"That same nurse encouraged for me to leave the prep-room while they operated on you. She said that you might not make it given the extensiveness of your injuries. She said that I shouldn't be there just in case..." he trained off. "Just in case you died on the table. She said I should be with our baby girl instead. She called Sadie our miracle baby. At the time, I didn't understand what she meant. Later on the docs explained it to me. If Gemma would had struck a couple of inches down, she would had killed Sadie."

Tara felt the anger spreading thru her. There was once a time when she loved Gemma like a mother. Now, she absolutely loathed the woman. "I fucking hate her, Jax," she whispered as Jax stroked her head.

"No more than me, babe."

Tara kissed his Abel tattoo and listened to the rhythm of his heart. "Please, go on. I need to hear it from you, Jax."

She felt his deep sigh. "I waited for too Goddamn long in the waiting room. I don't know how much time passed before they let me see her, babe. She was so beautiful, wrapped in once of those hospital issued blankets and she had this tube thing sticking out of her nose. One of the nurses told me it was to help her breathe. When they put her in my arms, Tara, I lost it. I cried so much because I didn't think I would be able to hold her. Then I thought of you and how Sadie might not have had the chance to meet her beautiful mother. Then I thought of our boys and how you are the only one who could make them the perfectly shaped motorcycle pancakes they love so much."

Tara cried as Jax relived one of the worst days of his life. How he sat in one of the rocking chairs, crying and holding their daughter for hours. How he had one of the nurses call in to check on the boys, who were scared and staying with a generous neighbor. How he hated himself for bringing so much darkness into her world when she didn't deserve it. He went on and told her about how much he regretted not leaving Charming as soon as he turned eighteen.

He stayed with Sadie until the surgeons came in and told him that Tara was put into a medically induced coma. She had lost so much blood from the attack and the emergency C-section. He was told that she coded at one point and how the doctors did everything in their power to keep her alive, which they did.

The doctors also told him that Tara might not be able to have any other children, given the punctures of the carving fork into her womb, ovaries and the stress of Sadie's emergency delivery. They told him that Tara's survival rate was a little less that 50% given the stress of the injuries and the surgeries. Jax told her that it was a good thing he had settled Sadie down before the doctors told him all that news cause shortly after he collapsed to the floor, his screaming prompting for one of the doctors to call a nurse for a sedative.

Jax told her, how when he wasn't with Sadie, he was with her in her room. For a whole week, he stayed in the hospital, switching back and forth between the nursery and her room. He would have their neighbor bring in the boys, so he could spend time with all three of his kids. How at night, Abel and Thomas would cry whenever it was time to go.

When Sadie was cleared to be discharged, Jax took their daughter home. By the time he pulled up on their driveway, both the boys were waiting with Marta, a nurse he had hired to take care of Sadie and the boys whenever he had to be in the hospital.

He told Tara, how he cried the first night while he fed Sadie and afterwards because he always dreamed of them being inside their home together, to welcome their daughter.

He took a leave of absence from work and focused on keeping his family whole for nearly a month, his hope for her awakening fueling his desire to be a better father and husband than before.

By the time, he finished with that part, they were both sobbing and Sadie was stirring in her room given her soft cries. Jax took a couple of ragged breaths to calm down and wiped his tears with the back of his left hand.

"I got her," Jax stood from their bed and padded outside their bedroom to retrieve their daughter. As she waited for Jax to return, she lifted up her nightgown and looked at her flabby stomach. She saw the red, angry-looking scars that spread all across her stomach. They came in pairs, each one looking worse than the other one as she trailed her fingers across her stomach. She came so close to death right when her world was finally making sense.

A couple of minutes later, Jax came in whispering to their daughter as he held onto her warm bottle. She smiled despite her tears as she saw the devotion in Jax's eyes as he fed their precious little gift.

"Sadie is the perfect name for her," she stated as Jax sat next to her. "She is your little princess, isn't she." Luckily, a few weeks before the attack, she and Jax had sat down and narrowed the names down to a few that they liked. They couldn't agree on a name so they decided to wait until the baby was born to make a final decision. At the end, it was Jax who chose Sadie Isabelle Teller-Knowles, given that he had to sign the birth certificate.

"Yea," smiled Jax as Sadie sucked profusely on her bottle, her blue eyes focused solely on her father. The baby was only two months old and she had Jax wrapped around her finger.

Tara watched as father and daughter bonded over a simple feeding. One of the things she regretted about this birth was the fact that by the time she woke up from her coma, Sadie had been fed by formulas. She and Sadie would never experience the bond that came with breast-feeding. Now, feedings was something that belong to Jax and Sadie, since he insisted in giving his daughter her bottles everyday for the first month of her life. The week and a half that Jax had gone to California proved to be hell for Tara since Sadie became fussy each time she tried to fed her. She missed Jax and Tara couldn't help but feel happy to see her daughter reuniting with her Daddy.

Tara cuddled next to Jax as she watched Sadie finished her bottle. Jax placed her on his bare shoulder and slowly burped her as Tara rubbed her tiny head. Within a couple of minutes, Sadie was burped and had fallen asleep against Jax's shoulder.

Tara stood and rolled the bassinet closer to their bed. Jax carefully placed Sadie inside and returned to bed. He pulled Tara close to him and kissed her head. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the best family a man could ask for." He kissed her lips.

Tara looked into his eyes and knew that they had to finish the conversation that was started earlier.

"Speaking of families," she cleared her throat. "How did it go in Charming and when you went to see Gemma?"

Jax shifted and laid on his side, facing Tara. She did the same and wedged one of her legs in between his.

"I wanted to kill her. She nearly killed you. Sadie almost died. I knew she was fucked up but I didn't think she would do that specially to me."

Tara rubbed his back. "What did she say?"

"That she just wanted me home. That she lost it. Like if that could justify all her lies and her manipulations."

She didn't expect anything less from Gemma. Gemma had the nasty habit of blaming everyone but herself for all her mistakes.

"Are you really going to testify against her?"

"Yes. It's time she paid for her mistakes."

"And Charming?" she asked with dread.

"Bobby and Chibs agreed to the plan. But I couldn't do it, Tara," he shifted his eyes down and grabbed her formally injured hand. He started twirling her wedding band. "I thought I would be able to but at the moment, I couldn't. I don't understand it? After all the shit Clay and Gemma did, why couldn't I just kill him?"

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Cause you are not an outlaw have been liberated from that life and by killing Clay, you would go back to square one."

Jax nodded. "Yea, I guess so."

Tara grabbed is face. "Jackson, you aren't that man anymore. We have three kids together, you are a fantastic husband and even greater father. The kids you mentor, look up to you. I think you did the right thing. Not killing Clay. But Jax, we have to be careful. He is going to want retribution for Gem..."

"You don't got to worry about that. Chibs killed Clay."

She gasped. "Chibs? Why?"

Jax shrugged as he slipped one of his hands under her nightgown. "Cause he loves me. He and Bobby are one of the few good things that came out of Samcro, babe. Them, me, Op, and Piney."

"And Half-Sack," she whispered

"And Half-Sack."

They remained silent for a while both lost in their own thoughts.

"Where do we go from here?"

"In a couple of months, I'll testify against Gemma, she goes away. Bobby and Chibs are taking over Samcro. They promised there wouldn't be any blowback. Uncle Jury also agreed to keep the Sons on the West Coast. All three agreed to cover for me. Members won't know I had a part in Clay's demise. Chibs said they would blame it on a bad relationship with the Irish. No charter would ever go against the Irish."

"Ok." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead as his finger played with her belly button.

"You know that when you go back to work, I am going to want you dead," she teased.

Jax chuckled. "Why is that?"

"You spoiled Sadie. She only wants her Daddy to give her the bottle."

Jax lifted his head and looked at the bassinet. "What can I say, she is my little girl."

"Easy for you to say. You won't be here when she starts screaming her head off when you aren't around."

"Shows her personality. Headstrong and feisty like her Momma."

Tara swatted his arm. "I am not headstrong. Don't make me hit you."

Jax rolled on top of her.

"Jax," she squealed as he started tickling her. "You are going to wake the baby!" She laughed harder as he continued as if he didn't hear her.

She tried to wiggle herself from under him. "Jax!"

"Beg for mercy my fairest dame."

"Ok..." she gasped. "Ok, you win."

Jax laughed. "Don't I always? I got you, didn't I?"

"Yea, you did Teller."

They kissed tenderly.

"Jax," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"Yea?"

"Make love to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: In the SOA universe, it is sort of hard to track down the characters ages. For instance, some references say that Jax was 29 when Abel was born. Others say 30 to 31. When Abel was taken to Belfast, Jax said he was 10 months old. This means that by the time Jax got out from Stockton, Abel is slightly over two years old. Thomas is apparently still under one, even though Gemma, Tara and Jax have hinted that Abel is about 3 years old.

Given that I am slightly anal about certain things, I was trying to figure out how old my Jax and Tara are and the children. For the purpose of this story, Jax and Tara are both respectively 38 years old. Abel is about to turn 8, Thomas is 6 and Sadie is 2. :) Hope that clarifies some lose ends for you guys.

For those who are not familiar with the United States judicial system, after being accused of committing a crime, defendants aren't necessarily trialled right away. Sometimes, it takes years for a case to hit the court room. So, this chapter is a massive jump from the last one.

For this story, I will have one or two more chapters, then I will done. Thanks for all who R&R. You continue to be my inspiration.

XOXO

Chapter 5

For the millionth time, he wished he had a cigarette. Shit, he hasn't smoked in years, however, he now had the sudden urge to light up to release all the pent-up stress.

"I wish you wouldn't do this," he said, hoping to change her mind. He looked up and saw Tara flipping calmly thru a magazine, one leg crossed over another.

"You have said that a couple of times," she continued flipping thru the damn magazine and he swore that her blasé attitude was really getting under his skin. Taking a couple of breaths before continuing, Jax looked at his wife.

"Babe, I just don't think this will do you any good."

Tara threw the magazine down in the coffee table in front of her. Her green eyes connected with his and he knew that she wouldn't back down.

"Jackson, I need to do this." She stood and he swore that even though they were close to forty years old, Tara was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair was styled in an elegant French twist. Her make-up was minimal and she had accessorized her black Ralph Lauren suit with elegant pearls that belonged to her mother. Her black stilettos also made her legs look longer than what they were. Tara's attired screamed class, confidence and sexiness.

Tara sat next to him and gently grabbed his hands.

"Baby, I need to do this for me, for us, for our babies. I need to close this chapter in our lives. I don't want to live the rest of my life with this dark shadow looming over us." She brought his hands to her lips. She placed a small kiss and looked into his eyes. "Please, Jax, understand this. I need you to understand this."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm trying to, babe." Jax sighed and opened his eyes.

"Do you regret it? Returning to Charming when you did?" His heart pounded as he awaited for her answer.

He looked over at Tara.

"No. I wouldn't have had the kids if I would had stayed in Chicago. I wouldn't have you." She paused before continuing. "Do you?"

Jax looked down at his hands. "Sometimes I wish you would had returned sooner. Other times, I wish I would had left with you, back when you got into USD."

Tara leaned over to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Sometimes, I wonder that too," she whispered. "But Jax, I love you so much, baby. You have given me so much. Everything happened the way it was suppose to. All the things we went thru has made us stronger. What happened in Charming, made us stronger. What happened the day Sadie was born, made us stronger. What happens today, will make us stronger. Babe, you got to believe that."

Jax peered down and looked into her eyes. For the first time since Tara agreed to do this, he felt an eery calm spread throughout his body.

"Ok," he whispered as he got lost in her eyes.

She smiled and pulled his face for a kiss.

He could not believe his eyes when he first walked into the chambers. He had left Tara with one of the courtroom clerks and made his way to the courtroom slightly before the trial began. He did not expect to see anyone sitting in the prosecuting side with him but he more than welcomed the people sitting in the first row of the benches.

Bobby, Chibs, and Lyla were sitting in one of the benches looking incredibly out of place. Bobby and Chibs had enough sense to leave their kuttes where they were staying and Lyla had on the shortest, black dress imaginable, her legs fully in display.

Walking over, Jax felt the tears dwell in his eyes. All three stood and Jax hugged all of them a sense of relief spreading across his body.

He hugged Lyla the longest and he felt her shake as a small sob escaped her lips. He had not seen her since Opie's funeral and he could only imagine how lost she must have felt after Gemma got arrested. Being the only woman that was not a croweater left in the Samcro universe must have been hard. He heard that she stopped performing in front of the cameras and was strictly behind it as head producer at Redwoody, a porn studio opened by the remaining members of Samcro. Kenny told him that once, when he called to check up on Opie's kids. Sometimes, he and Tara discussed having Opie's kid come and visit them for a summer. The opportunity never really presented itself but Jax would bring up the subject to Lyla before the trial was over.

Pulling away from her, Jax gave her a small smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It'll be ok, darling."

She nodded and looked down to the floor. "I just wished he was here. I wish he would had gotten out in time."

"So do I, doll." Jax squeezed her shoulders in reassurance.

Jax motioned for them to sit and they got as comfortable as one could get in such quarters. He knew that his friends were incredibly uncomfortable in their setting given the life they lived and if he were to be honest with himself, so was he. Although he was no longer an outlaw, part of him would always live by the outlaw code-its all he has ever known. For the majority of his life, he lived on the other side of things. It was hard for him to be on this side of the law. But like Tara said, this had to be done for his family's sake.

He felt her in the room as soon as he walked into the chamber, he, however, tried his hardest to ignore her as he greeted his visitors from Charming. When he sat down and waited for the proceedings to begin, he allowed for his eyes to wander to her.

Her shoulders were hunched and her hair was cut very short, into an unflattering shag, the blonde streaks long noted that her hands were folded in front of her. Her once perfectly manicured nails were short without any sort of color. The rectangular glasses on her face, made her look older. Her attire almost made him scoff. Instead of the lace and leather that he was accustomed to seeing her in, she had a white, pressed blouse and black slacks.

He clenched his hands. The hatred he felt for Gemma was something he never thought he would ever feel towards his mother. She nearly killed his wife and daughter for her own selfish reasons. Opie said it once when they were teenagers, Gemma only looked out for Gemma. All the bad shit that ever happened in his life could be traced back to her doing. His father's death, Tara's hand...even Piney's and Opie's death.

She must have felt his stare since she turned slightly to look over to where he was sitting. In her eyes, he saw the remorse and sadness. With her eyes, she begged him to forgive her for all her wrong doings. He saw her lips tremble as she mouth the word "please."

He gave her one last glare before turning his eyes towards the front, where the courtroom clerk announce the entrance of the judge.

He continued dry heaving even though he had empty the contents of his stomach a few minutes earlier.

When he felt this stomach relax, he leaned back against the stall and closed his eyes.

They have been in trial for a couple of hours and hearing the opening statements made by both attorneys was hard. Harder than what he initially thought. To hear the prosecuting attorney describe Tara's attack had his stomach turning. Luckily, Lyla held his hand thru the whole thing. He had to let go of her hand when the defense started with their statement. He felt outraged to hear that they were planning on using the temporary insanity defense, hoping to get Gemma off her crimes.

All his anger was dissipated when Tara got on the stand and started testifying. With each answer, he felt his heart breaking even more. The prosecutor started off by asking questions about Tara's upbringing and her association with Samcro. To hear her relive all those horrible years growing up with a drunk, dead-beat father, was hard on him. It was harder to hear her admit that one of the reasons why she stuck around Samcro for so long was because they gave her the illusion of a family she always wanted and in a sense needed. She admitted that initially, Gemma was like the mother she never had. Tara was so desperate to have some form of family that she rode out much of Gemma's manipulations in order to be with him.

It was her desire to be a doctor and save lives that won out in the end thus resulting in her abrupt departure to San Diego. Tara explained how empty she felt without Jax but she knew deep down that she had to accomplish her dreams. She knew that she had to move forward because if she would had stayed in Charming, she would had resented the club. She then proceeded to tell the gallery about her return to Charming and her instant reconnection with Jax. How their love and their love for Abel allowed them to form a bond stronger than what they experienced as teenagers.

She alluded to her fear of raising a child in the chaos of Charming. She explained how her fears increased tenfold once she found out she was pregnant with Thomas. By then, Tara was in tears and she had to take a couple of breaths in order to calm herself.

She admitted that for over a year, she rely heavily on Gemma to guide her in the outlaw world. She didn't have Jax because he was in Stockton and the only person she had was Gemma. The club members were too busy with club business and the staff at St. Thomas did not understand why a prestigious surgeon would involved herself with such nefarious people. Tara admitted that she felt isolated and out of place in both worlds. She felt like an actress playing a part each time she was in either world. It was during those fourteen months that they became close-so close that Gemma cut the umbilical cord when Thomas was born.

When Gemma found out that Jax and Tara had other plans larger than Samcro, she did everything possible to keep her only son in Charming even though it meant alienating the woman, she claimed she loved like a daughter. Tara talked about the letters-the letters John Teller wrote before his sudden death. Tara depicted John's fear of being killed off by his wife and his best friend. She knew that the truth would destroy Jax and pull him deeper into the anarchy so she made the decision to keep the letters a secret from Jax.

She kept the secret from Gemma for over a year, however, Gemma found out about the letters and told her former husband. Tara looked down at her hands when she told the gallery about confiding that secret to Piney, the man who often stood up for her when her father would beat her senseless. Piney did not like the road that Clay was taking the club so he threatened to expose the truth if Clay didn't change his ruthless tactics. She admitted feeling guilt when Piney was killed by Clay, who desperately wanted to keep John's death and his own involvement from the club.

The part that broke his heart was when Tara started talking about her hand. While in college and the years afterwards, Tara made sure to take care of her surgical hands. When the van door crushed her hand, everything else went out the window. All her hopes and dreams seemed lost. All that hard work and dedication for nothing. She struggled at this part often pausing between sentences to collect herself.

Tara admitted that the first years away from Charming were hard on her relationship with Jax given that he had to be introduced into a normal society where outlaw rules did not apply. But, throughout the struggles and hardships, they made it together due to their compliment to their boys. She briefly described their intimate wedding, a small smile forming. She looked at Jax when she talked about their joy pending Sadie's arrival.

She kept going on until they got to the part of Gemma's attack. She vividly describe feeling the carving fork piercing her stomach repeatedly. How she screamed for her to stop, begging for the life of her unborn child but Gemma was relentless, stabbing her over and over again until she lost consciousness.

It was at this point that Jax walked out of the courtroom, the bile pushing against his mouth.

He angrily wiped the tears from his face.

So much lost for so little.

"Jax?"

Jax stood and flushed the toilet. He open his stall door. Lyla was leaning against the sinks, the mascara streaks visible in her cheeks.

She rushed to him and hugged him tightly, constantly whispering, "I am sorry," as he sobbed onto her shoulder.

He cried on her shoulder and how he wished she were Opie.

"Jax, she needs you," Lyla whispered as he slowly calmed down.

They pulled away from one another and she started running the sink water for him. He splashed some cold water on his face.

The water felt refreshing. Lifting his face, he stared at himself in the mirror. He saw the weariness behind his eyes.

"She needs me," he said mostly to himself more than to Lyla.

Standing straight, Jax walked out of the bathroom, Lyla following closely behind.

"Thomas, please stop jumping on the bed!"

Jax kissed the top of Sadie's head, trying to hide his smirk, as Sadie babbled about her princess dolls on top of his lap.

His youngest son jumped off the bed and in record speed made it to the table provided by the hotel.

For Gemma's trial, they had to travel to the nearest city, which was nearly two hours away from their new home. Shortly after Sadie turned one, both he and Tara decided to move out of their first home in Connecticut into something bigger and more spacious. This resulted in them moving deeper into the state and further away from any major cities. Life in their new home was peaceful and full of amazing memories, however, the dark cloud that was Gemma's pending trial loomed over their family.

When they finally got a court date, Tara suggested for them to stay in a hotel suite until most of the trial was over, with them traveling back to their home during the weekends. Going back and forth between their home and the city would take too much of their time and the kids were on summer break. So, instead of shuffling the kids between places for four hours of the day, it was best for them to stay in a suite for five days out of the week.

Luckily for he and Tara, they were able to hire their neighbors' daughter as a babysitter with the condition that she had most of the nights off to explore and hang out with the local crowd. For the most part, the kids loved being in the city, especially Thomas, who seemed to have an endless energy to his soul that caused him to be restless for the majority part of the day. A part of him fear that Thomas's restlessness and impulsiveness would eventually lead his youngest son into a dark path. Both he and Tara tried to shelter and protect their children from all the bad, however, Thomas was a wildcard. He didn't know were Thomas would land in twenty years.

Abel was another story.

Jax looked over to where Abel sat. His eldest son looked so much like Jax's dead brother Thomas, that at times he felt his heart constrict when thoughts of his brother's sudden demise plagued his mind. As much as Abel was a Teller in all physical aspects, his personality was so much like Tara that Jax sometimes felt like inwardly, Abel was Tara's carbon copy. Reserved and observant, both mother and son often reflected before acting. Abel used art as self-expression. In those rare moments were he and Abel were in the house alone, Jax often ventured to his son's room, to find Abel quietly painting, his concentration absolute. Abel was generally so quiet that at times, Jax worried that Abel's early years traumatized the hell out of his kid. Tara thought otherwise. To her, Abel's turbulent childhood manifested itself in Abel's sensitive nature. She insists that Abel often sees what others cannot, making her son an exceptional artist. Abel's sensitivity was a gift not a hinderance, Tara always said.

Then there was his baby girl. His Sadie. Although he loved all his children equally, Sadie and Jax shared a special bond. Much like Tara did with Abel during his first couple of months, Jax took care of Sadie for the first couple of weeks of her life. Since he was not able to do that with Abel and Thomas for different reasons, Sadie was the only child that he genuinely bonded with shortly after birth. Sadie's personality was a perfect mixture of his and Tara's. Sassy and extroverted, Sadie was quick to put anyone in their place even though she was merely two years old. On the other hand, she inherited Tara's grace and compassion and love of healing. It was not uncommon for Sadie to bring in some stray animal that she found in their backyard. If it were up to his daughter, they would have the Bronx Zoo right in their living room and not think anything of it.

He kissed his daughter's head one more time and looked over at his wife, who was laughing at something Thomas said. Abel was silently shaking his head as he lovingly looked at his little brother, a small smirk that resembled his own plastered across his face.

His wife who had been thru so much. Tara, who never gave up on their love, even when he was heading towards the darkest of paths. He had to make it right by her even if it was the last thing he did.

He always hated enclosed spaces. He was not claustrophobic but there was something about being enclosed within four walls that always made his skin crawl. Perhaps that's why he would always prefer motorcycles over cars.

So to avoid thinking too much of where he was at, he looked at his folded hands. He tried thinking about what he would do this weekend with the kids. He thought about taking them to the Mystic Aquarium or even Block Island, where he and Tara could sunbathe while the kids played by the beach. Tara. His beautiful wife, who had given so much to be with him. He would make it up to her, though.

The buzzer went off and the maximum secured door opened. He looked at his mother as she was led in to the room and the guards cuffed her to the table in front of them. He muttered a thanks to the guards and locked eyes with the woman who birthed him.

From afar, he knew that she had aged tremendously but up close, it was worst. The sleepless nights had taken a toll on her and she no longer had the blunt edginess that made even the hardest criminals tremble in her presence.

He wiped the table with his hand.

"You must wonder why I am here and I am going to keep it short," he started off, trying to reel in his anger.

"Do' she know, you are here?" she asked, gently folding her cuffed hands in front of her.

"No," he answered curtly. The trial wasn't suppose to start until after lunch that day and Tara had taken the kids, Bobby, Chibs and Lyla around the city. He told them that he wanted time for himself to excuse his absence. None of them thought twice about his lie. If Tara knew where he was at, she would have a few things to say. Best no one knew for the meantime.

Gemma scoffed. "I am surprised, son. For a minute there it seemed that she had your balls in a vice. " She leaned back in her chair. "You were always weak for women. Inherited that from John. Always weak for women," she muttered.

"Tara is my wife not some whore from the street or a croweater from the clubhouse."

"I knew I lost you the day she came around. You closed off; shut me out. You talked only to her even though I was your mother."

"Is that why you tried to kill her? Thought she replaced you in my life."

Gemma looked straight at him. "She betrayed me. She betrayed the club when she took you away from Charming. Did you forget the code we live by? Rats must die. She is a rat in the worse of ways. She clouded your judgment with all this 'normal life' talk when we both know where you belong. You belong at that table. The table that your father and I worked so hard to build. She destroyed your legacy. And for what? So you could play house somewhere in this dead state?" She scoffed again. "She is a rat. She took you away from me. She took you away."

By the time she finished her tirade, Gemma's gaze had glazed over. She slowly started rocking in her seat and kept muttering, "she took you."

"You talk about legacy and where I belong." Gemma looked over at him. "What has that table brought to my life except tragedy? Where do you want me to start the list? With Half-Sack? How about Kozik? Piney? Opie? How about my father?" He saw Gemma flinch. "Right, you wouldn't care too much about JT, would you? After all, you had him killed."

"I did what I had to do to protect the club! When my Tommy died, JT lost himself in Irish pussy instead of being a man and being there for his family. Instead of being you, me and JT, it was you, me and the club. The club became my family. I did what I had to do to protect my family. I did what I had to do to keep us whole."

Jax shook his head. "That's exactly what Tara did. She kept her family whole by keeping our kids away from the club. And I did what JT couldn't do. I was a man and moved my family away from your beloved and poisonous town. I kept my family safe and whole."

Gemma scoffed. "Tell me something, Jackson. How happy are you really? Working a 9-5, sex with doctor pussy twice a week, recitals and PTA meetings. Sounds dull. I know you, Jax. Half of me is in you. I know you miss it. I know you miss the open road, the free booze and pussy... the brotherhood. I know you miss it everyday. Ten years down the line, you are going to resent the great Tara Knowles for holding you back. For keeping you from your fate. From your destiny."

Jax looked into his mother's eyes, the hardness and madness clear in her eyes.

"Do you remember the day I was born?" he asked quietly.

The question threw her off. "Yes, I do," she answered, her eyes momentarily softening at his inquiry.

"What did you feel when the docs put me in your arms?"

Gemma smiled. "I felt unconditional love for you, Jax. I knew you were mine and that I would do anything for you. I didn't want you to grow up like I did. Rose was one hell of a bitch as a mother. I wanted to love you and give you the family I never had. That family is Samcro."

"Funny that you say that, Gemma. I never had the chance to carry Abel when he was first born. Then I was in Stockton when Thomas was born. I didn't get to carry him either. That shit killed me. Not being there for my sons in their first couple of hours after being born. When I got out of Stockton, I promised Tara that I would be there for the next. That, for once, I would put our family above the club. Tara and the boys were my family, Gemma.. That's why I left. Cause I couldn't bare having my sons hate me as much as I hate you."

Gemma flinched.

They were silent for a few moments. Gemma's lips trembled. "You can't hate me, Jackson," she whispered.

Jax leaned forward. "I do hate you. You have taken so much from me, Gemma. You took my father. You took my youth. You almost took Tara and my daughter. Do you know how great it feels to see my sons and daughter laugh and be carefree children? To witness the extent of their innocence? How great it is to go home and know that I won't find a dead body in the middle of my kitchen? Do you know how amazing that feels? To know that 20 years from now, I'll be alive to see my kids graduate college and graduate school and have kids of their own. To know that I don't have to constantly look behind by back, worrying if I will make it home to my kids and wife?" he leaned back and looked at his mother.

"I tried to move past my hate but I can't. Every time I look in the mirror, I am reminded of what you took from me. I know I could never forgive you for all that you have done and that's my burden to carry. A burden that Tara will help me carry. As much as I want to fool myself into believing that I will be normal, I know better. I know that part of me will always be outlaw. I can't help that but I could help my kids. I could keep them away from all the bad shit I grew up with. I am going to do what you failed to do. I am going to protect them. I am going to be the parent you never were. I am going to protect them from the worst of evils, even if that evil is myself. That is what being a parent is. Being a parent is being selfless when it counts. To sacrifice even the most important of things for your kids and their happiness. Yes, I wish I were in the club but I am sacrificing my happiness for their own."

He didn't realize he was crying until he taste the tears in his lips. "What you did is unforgivable, Gemma. You nearly destroyed everything I value. Why? Cause you do not have an ounce of selflessness in you. If you did, you would have never agreed to kill JT, leaving me fatherless. If you did, you would had let me go back when I was nineteen. You don't love me. You love yourself. A true parent would never cause their kid so much pain."

He stood and looked at his bewildered mother. "Hopefully, after this trial, I never have to see you again."

He leaned in until his nose was nearly touching hers. "And if you ever come near my fucking family, I will kill you," he whispered menacingly.

He had spent the last hour walking around a park near the courthouses. He let his thoughts drift to Gemma and their confrontation. He wasn't lying when he said he hated her. He did.

He shoved his hands in his pocket as he continued to walked around. Part of him wanted to forgive and forget, however, is it possible to forgive someone who has caused so much hurt?

"Able to save my sons..."

Jax looked to his right and saw a homeless lady with a shopping cart sitting in one of the park benches.

"Excuse me?" he questioned as he got closer to her.

She looked up and gave him a grin, her face covered in filth. "Able to save my sons," she muttered again.

Jax gave her a small grin and continued on his way. He headed towards the courthouses. As he walked forward, he glanced back to where the homeless lady was sitting.

She was no longer there.

By the time he got to the courtroom, Tara, Lyla, Chibs and Bobby were waiting outside the room for him. Giving Tara a quick peck, he greeted the rest with a hug.

They chatted for a bit until one of the court guards motioned for them to come in.

"Can you give us a minute, please?" Tara held his hand, pulling him slightly away from the door.

The rest of the gang went inside, while Tara turned to face him.

"How was your meeting with Gemma?" Tara asked point blankly.

Jax tried to mask his surprise as much as possible but Tara gave him that look that told him he better not even think of denying it.

He hung his head slightly and sighed deeply. He felt her arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey, Teller?"

Jax rose his head and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?" he whispered as Tara pressed her body closer to his.

"I love you," she kissed him gently before pulling away. "I will always love you, Jackson Nathaniel Teller."

He felt his heart flutter against his chest. "I love you too, Tara Grace Knowles-Teller."

She gave him a small smile and kissed his nose.

Everything was going to be okay, he thought.

"Your Honor, the defendant would like to address the court."

Jax looked at Tara. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly against hers.

"We will be ok, babe," he whispered.

He saw Gemma stand, her back towards them.

"You may speak," the judge granted.

"Your Honor, I would like to start by saying sorry for wasting your time and the jury's. The truth in the matter is that I am solely responsible for the attack on Dr. Tara Knowles and her unborn child. I went to her home and attacked her with a carving fork with the hopes of avenging my only son's departure from my hometown." Gemma took a deep breath and turned around to look at Tara.

"Tara, I am so sorry for what I did," her voice started breaking. "As a mother, I know you did what you thought was best for my grand babies. My love as a mother did not allow me to see that you were doing the same thing I would do. I wanted to keep my baby close without realizing the damage I did to my son. I was blinded by rage and hatred towards you. I am so deeply sorry and I hope one day you could forgive me."

Her gaze turned to Jax. "Jackson, I know you hate me. And I know you will never forgive me for nearly killing the woman you have loved since you were sixteen and your baby. I know you think I am a heartless bitch but everything I did was because I love you. Please never doubt my love for you as a mother. My love as your Mom is the only thing I have. And my love for you is why I am taking responsibility for what I did to your wife and baby," by then her tears were running freely down her face. She turned around and faced the judge, "Its time for me to take responsibility for all I did. I nearly killed my pregnant daughter-in-law. And I masterminded the murder of my deceased husband, John Teller."

There was a collective gasp around the courtroom.

Gemma turned around and looked at her only son, "I am so sorry," she whispered.

Two Days Later

"Life without parole," he whispered in the dark.

Tara snuggled closer to him. "Life without parole," she reaffirmed.

He felt his heart constrict as he looked at the ceiling of their hotel room. His mother was going away for life. She was charged with two attempts of murder. One for Tara and one for Sadie. The prosecuting lawyer told them that the state of California would also press charges for the murder of JT. By the time those charges came into affect, Gemma would get life without parole.

He felt Tara's fingers on his cheeks. He looked at his wife. She too had tears streaming down her face. He shifted so he could hug Tara to his body as sobs of sorrow ripped thru his body. He felt her body trembling too.

Time at the moment was lost on them. They cried for all lost. They cried for losing essentially the only mother they had. Most of all, they cried because for the first time in their lives, they felt free.


	6. Chapter 6

This is it! The last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and love the story. It's a shame that this is not the ending our beloved had.

I hope you all like it!

Please R&R.

XOXO

Chapter 6

"Thomas!"

He swore that his son was put on this Earth to drive him absolutely insane.

"Coming! Shit..."

"What was that?" Tara walked into the room heels in her hand.

Thomas ran down the stairs tugging at his tie.

"Sorry Ma. It's just that the Old Man is driving me..."

"Insane?" Jax finished off. "Funny, you say that cause I was just thinking the same thing about you, you little shithead."

"Jackson, language," said Tara, a stern look on her face.

"Oh Mom, don't try to act all innocent," countered Sadie as she walked into the room. "We all know you cuss too. In fact, if I remember correctly, the F word came out of your mouth a couple of times late last night. I heard them when I was getting something to snack on while watching tv."

Tara looked completely mortified as Jax bit his inner cheeks so to stop from laughing out loud.

"By the way," Sadie continued. "The next time you two want to have sex, keep it a little on the low side. You have kids, you know."

Tara blushed a deep red as Thomas looked competes disgusted.

"Yes, we do know we have kids. How the hell do you think you were made," responded Jax.

"Jackson!"

"Dad!"

Jax laughed. "Just keeping it honest. There was a lot of sex going on before you two were conceived and afterwards. And that won't stop anytime soon."

Tara slapped his arm and Thomas opted to walked out the room into the kitchen, his long dark brown hair pulled back in a bun.

"You are something else, Dad."

"And don't you forget it," Jax wrapped his arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Thomas, let's go, we are going to be late," yelled Tara.

Tara tried to hold her emotions in check but she couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face. She tried to calm herself as much as she possible could knowing that it wasn't healthy for the baby but never had she been happier than in that moment. Jax wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, his other hand rubbing her five month pregnant belly.

"You, crying, is not good for my baby," whispered Jax.

She looked up at him and saw the concern behind his eyes.

She nodded and tried to hold down another sob. Being closer to fifty than thirty was hard on this pregnancy. She, honestly, thought she would never be pregnant again after Sadie"s disastrous delivery. But life had a way of throwing curveballs when one least expects it.

She was scared. Scared that things wouldn't go right with this final baby. The risk of things going wrong were exponentially higher and she and Jax were not as young as they once were. Her doctors reassured them that things would be alright just as long as she took care of herself and just as long as she had the most stress free pregnancy on this Earth.

Easier said than done with three teenage children and one husband whose libido rivaled even the horniest of teenagers.

She groaned as she thought about her daughters' words. They were a bit loud last night.

Jax looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head and tried to focus on the speaker in front of them.

Of course that failed miserably and Tara couldn't help but blush of the thoughts that were running on her mind. She leaned closer to Jax to whispered on his ear.

"How much longer before he goes on?"

Jax looked at his Movado watch, a small gift from her after they celebrated their ten year anniversary.

"About an hour," he whispered back. "Why?"

"In ten minutes, I'll meet you by the entrance."

She stood and made her way out.

This had to be one of the most insane things he has ever done but he loved it.

He fucking loved every damn minute of it.

He pounded into Tara has she held onto the desk, her moans getting louder the harder he drove into her.

The sweat was accumulating in his brow and he knew they had to hurry. Time was of an essence at this point.

One of his hand reached towards Tara's front and he massage her bundle of nerves making her clench immediately around his hard member. Her body shook from her orgasm and he held onto her and his own ripped havoc on his body.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Jax slowly pulled out of her and helped her bring her dressed down from where it was bunched up on her waist. He tugged himself inside his slacks and smiled at Tara who was straightening up as much as she could.

"I am telling you, babe. That little one in there is a boy," said Jax as he pointed at her swollen belly.

Tara rolled her eyes as she helped him with his askew tie.

"We will find out in four months."

When she was done with his tie, she smoothed the wrinkles from her emerald summer dress.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like you have been thoroughly fucked by your handsome and well hung husband."

She laughed as she opened the door, "what a class act you are, Teller."

"Where have you two been? It's almost time!"

"We took a trip to the Principals Office," he answered smoothly as he sat next to Tara.

"Mom, Dad, you two have a serious problem," Thomas said looking at both his parents with utter bewilderment.

Tara gave her son a sheepish smile and Jax just winked.

"Shhh," Sadie turned to look at them. "It's time!"

The Principal stood, "now class and guest, please give a round of applause to this years' valedictorian Abel Teller! Mr. Teller will be joining the Columbia University Visual Arts Department this upcoming fall on a full scholarship. His unique and timeless art pieces have captivated the attention of not only the members of our community but that of the prestigious university as well. Please welcome to the stage, Abel Teller."

Tara felt the lump form in the back of her throat as she stood with the rest of the auditorium, applauding the achievement of her eldest son. She sneaked a peek at Jax and saw the pride spread across his features as their son walked to the podium and smiled at the crowd.

Abel cleared his throat.

"I'll keep this short and sweet cause let's be honest, no one wants to sit here longer than necessary considering that it's a beautiful summer day. Now, I know I am suppose to thank all my teachers and school officials for enduring the torment that has been this graduating Senior class. But I want to detour this speech to talk about something much more profound and time worthy. Now I know most of my peers see me as the shy artist who just happened to get exemplary grades. This is true, however there is much more to me than meets the eye. For instance, most of you do not know that I was not meant to be here today.

Some might say that it was a higher being that grace me with the miracle of standing on this podium. I disagree. The reason why I am standing here is because eighteen years ago, I was blessed to have a gifted surgeon who saved my life shortly after my birth. My biological mother shot herself with enough crank during her pregnancy that I was born with a hole in my stomach and a defected heart. Luckily for me, this brilliant surgeon fought for my life and from that moment became the most amazing and selfless mother in this world. My Mom, Dr. Tara Teller-Knowles, is an extraordinary woman who has guided me, my siblings and my father even in the darkest of times never wavering in her love for us. She is the light of our lives and without her not one member of my family would be here today.

Now, most of us take for granted the love of our parents. The story of my parents is rare yet beautiful to say the least. Both grew up in a small town in California. According to my Uncle Bobby, my parents fell in love at the age of sixteen and became a force to be reckon with. Dad was part of an outlaw motorcycle club and my Mom was the science nerd who couldn't wait to leave the small time life. A small town girl with big dreams and a nice rack. Those words are Uncle Bobby's, not mine.

At nineteen, she made the hard decision to leave her home and the love of her life to be become someone her future kids could be proud of. My Dad was devastate and lived an empty life until my Mom returned ten years later. Fate would have it that my father's ex-wife, my biological mother would overdose shortly after my Mom's return to Charming.

My Dad once told me that the moment he knew that my Mom saved his son was the moment he knew he would never let her slip from his fingers again. It was at that moment that he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life, with her by his side. And he wanted my Mom to be the mother of all his children. Well, Dad, it seems like your wish came true.

They have come a long way but eighteen years later and three and a half kids later they are still here, together watching me,either eldest son, give this speech.

My point is the following, life has a weird way of going about. Sometimes it is the people who you least expect it that will have the most profound impact in your life.

Twenty years ago, my Mom just wanted to be a surgeon. Fast forward two years later, she had a sick child that she took as her own and raised him as best as she could.

My Dad has also come a long way from being an outlaw. Now, he is a best selling author and amazing counselor to more street kids than most people I know.

Life was not kind to my parents at first but they are living proof that if one works hard and never gives up that the most beautiful thing could arise. Their love story is one for the books. Their love is like a rose that bloomed from the concrete.

So instead of thanking my teachers and counsellors and friends and my annoying siblings, who I love dearly, I want to thank my parents. Dad, thank you for giving everything you grow up knowing to keep our family safe. I know you miss the open road and the freedom of being in an MC but please know that everyday I am thankful that neither myself nor my siblings grew up in Charming.

And Mom. You are grace and beauty in the flesh. I love you more than words could ever describe and thank you. Thank you for your sacrifices, for your hugs, your kisses and your unconditional love. Mom, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. I love you."

"You know, crying is not good for my baby."

Jax turned around and looked at his wife, who was leaning against the door of the bathroom.

He save her a watery smile. "You are the one with our boy in your belly not me."

She pushed away from the stall and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gently kissed his lips.

"Yes, but what you feel, I feel, baby. You and I are one."

He wrapped his arm around her. "His speech was beautiful."

"Yes it was. I was crying the whole time."

"We got lucky, didn't we?" Jax asked.

Tara nodded. "We sure did. Abel being alive is probably one of the biggest blessings we have had. And Thomas and Sadie too. We got damn lucky, baby."

Jax leaned down and kissed her beautiful lips.

"Baby, we got to go. They are waiting for us. Graduation pictures have to be taken."

"Okay, gimme a minute."

Jax turned around and splashed some cold water on his face.

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have any mascara on. Don't want to ruin that pretty face," Tara teased.

Jax laughed and he wiped his face with a paper towel. He wrapped his arm around his wife and together they walked out the bathroom into the school's empty halls.

"You know, our son did say something right in that speech of his."

Tara looked up at him and smiled," yea, what was that?"

Jax stopped walking and turned to her. "You are our sunshine, Tara. Our only sunshine."

Tara gave him one of her beautiful smiles and kissed his lips. "Baby, I got a name for this little one here, if it's a boy."

Jax tilted his head. "What do you have in mind?"

"John Harry Teller-Knowles."

Jax swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"After my Dad and Opie?"

Tara nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"After the two men who gave up so much so you could be the man you are today."

A tear slid down his face and Tara gently kissed it away.

"I love you, Tara."

"I love you, Jax."


End file.
